There's a First time for Everything
by BrownBarbie
Summary: Jim's first time, er, catching.


Jim didn't really know how they got here.

They were supposed to be on a date. It was nothing special, just a movie marathon that Jim insisted on when Spock said he'd never heard of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Granted, those movies were about 300 years old, and Johnny Depp was long gone, but Jim will be damned if his own boyfriend doesn't know the classics. Of course, after the second movie they were making out on the couch, movie forgotten. After a five star blowjob, administered by none other than the great Jim T. Kirk himself, Spock lifted Jim up and carried him to the bedroom. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's waist and between the tongue in his mouth and the hands on his ass, Jim was too far gone to pay attention to what was happening.

He did, however, end up paying way too much attention to his belt buckle until a horny, frustrated Vulcan decided belt buckles were illogical and it would only make sense to break Jim's belt and rip his pants off of him. As soon as their clothes were gone, their mouths collided. Jim fondled Spock's perfect ass and Spock wound his hands in Jim's hair and_ pulled_, and Jim moaned into his mouth while Spock pushed them on the bed. They rolled around, caressing and rubbing against each other but still not getting enough damn friction, and it wasn't until they broke for air and Spock leaned back did Jim fully grasp their position.

Somehow Jim had ended up on his back with Spock in-between his legs stroking his dick. When he felt Spock's other hand rubbing his asshole he began to panic.

"Spock, ah, what are you-"

Jim was interrupted by a wet finger inside of him, and fuck. He wasn't used to this, this feeling of openness and vulnerability and _goodness_, and he needed to tell Spock to stop. He's never done this kind of thing before-bottoming- and he was about to tell Spock that he wasn't ready when another long finger was inside of him, and anything he was about to say turned into a series of quiet curses and moans.

"Spock, fuck, I can't, I've never, I-"

Spock leaned down to Jim's ear- the bastard didn't bother to remove his fingers- and licked the shell, slowly, and Jim silenced and began to squirm. Spock used his free hand to continue stroking Jim slowly, and the fact that Jim was rock hard terrified him. Spock sensed this and kissed his way up Jim's torso until he was at his ear once more.

"Jim."

Jim opened his eyes- he didn't remember closing them- and lifted himself slightly to turn towards Spock.

"I do not wish to hurt you. If you are not obtaining any pleasure I will cease my ministrations if you so desire."

His eyes were black with lust, but there was a sincerity to his tone that didn't go unnoticed by Jim.

"No, it's not that, it's just- I usually pitch."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "I am not sure I understand the meaning of that statement."

Jim sighed. "I'm usually the one doing the fucking."

Spock tilted his head to the side in thought. "Are you requesting we switch positions?"

Jim paused. Spock was actually considering bottoming just so Jim felt comfortable. That alone made Jim's insides feel gushy and if his face wasn't already red from his previous panting and moaning he would've blushed. He considered the fact that if he truly wanted this to end, he wouldn't have let it begin in the first place. Besides, if his dick had anything to say about it, Spock knew what he was doing.

"No. I'm okay. I want you, this, I-"

Spock kissed him into silence. He reached down and began stroking Jim again, and when Jim moaned into the kiss he began kissing his way down Jim's neck. Jim bit his lip when Spock added another finger because that shit hurt, and he thought that maybe he should've switched positions after all until Spock curled his fingers right _there_, and fuck if he didn't see stars.

"Yes, oh fuck yes Spo- _shitfuck-_"

Warm, wet heat covered Jim's dick, and thank God for his experience or else he would've came right then. Spock, the fucking pointy-eared asshole, swallowed him in one go and he never stopped moving his fucking fingers, and fuck Jim was moaning really fucking loud and he couldn't fucking see and fuck it felt so _good_-

Spock lifted up from Jim and grabbed the base of his cock.

"Not yet."

His skin was tinted green as he reached into the bedside table for lube. After lubing himself up, Spock stopped for a moment before looking at Jim.

"Jim, it would be less painful if we continued while you are on all fours."

Jim considered this for a moment before breathing out a "yeah" in reply and flipping over. He waited on all fours until he felt a gentle yet firm push on his back, burying his face in the pillow and leaving his ass in the air. Spock lined up his cock with Jim's hole, and before they went any further he bent down to gently bite on his lover's ear.

"Captain, you seem rather flustered. Perhaps, as First Officer, I can assist you in relieving whatever troubles you."

And with that, he slowly pushed in. By the time Spock was buried to the hilt, Jim's hands were fisted in the sheets and he was panting. He wanted to ask Spock to hold on for a minute but the bastard was already moving, and soon he was speeding up and Jim was letting out quiet whimpers and other sounds he'd never admit to making. Spock grabbed Jim's hands and pinned them behind his back, somehow managing to fuck Jim deeper in the process.

"Captain, you seem quieter than you do aboard the ship. It would be wise for you to remain vocal to ensure your performance on the bridge is not hindered."

Jim was about to tell his First Officer that he was pretty sure he didn't need to practice being a good captain while there was a fucking dick in his ass when Spock adjusted his angle however many degrees and hit that spot, and Jim screamed.

"That is, ah, a start, Captain."

"Fuck, Spock, holy shit man-"

Spock thrusts particularly hard this time and Jim screams again.

"I am your First Officer Jim. Refer to me as such."

Jim screamed out a string of curses when Spock hit that spot again and again, and every time he thought he would explode from the pleasure.

"Okay, ah, I'm sorry Commander, fuck, _please_-"

Jim couldn't fucking take it; every time Spock touched him he got impossibly harder, and he was stuck between wanting to come and never wanting this to end. Each time Spock called him Captain he was closer to the edge, so when Spock grabbed his dick Jim lost it. He screamed as he felt waves of pleasure rush over him, and when Spock felt Jim tighten he lost it too, and they were coming together and fuck that fact would've made Jim come if he wasn't coming already.

Slowly, Spock pulled out and fell beside him. Jim felt exhausted. He curled up to Spock's side and nuzzled into his neck while their legs intertwined.

"Damn Spock, I didn't know you were such an animal."

Jim didn't miss the green tint to Spock's cheeks, or the small smile on his face.

"I did not know you would open up to me in such a way. It was probable, but highly unlikely. I am pleased you did, however. It allows us to bond in ways-"

"Does this speech mean you don't regret this?"

Spock didn't miss the waver in Jim's voice. He cupped Jim's face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I will never regret tonight. I hope that you feel the same."

Jim smiled and pressed his index and middle fingers together and rubbed them against Spock's in a Vulcan kiss. Spock shivered and Jim leaned up to kiss him before settling on Spock's chest.

"Goodnight, Jim."

"Night, Spock." And with that, Jim fell sleep to the sounds of the ceiling fan and Spock's slow, steady breathing.


End file.
